Jim Valenti
Jim Valenti was a regular characteron Roswell throughout all three seasons. He was portrayed by William Sadler. A second-generation Sheriff, Jim's father, James Valenti Sr., was disgraced due to his outspoken belief in alien life, which apparently led to the shooting of an innocent man. He lost his job over it, and was apparently divorced from Jim's mother as well. Jim came to think of his father just as everyone else did: crazy. However, years later, even as sheriff himself, Jim still kept a photograph his father had showed him when he was young: an autopsy photo of a John Doe with no apparenty cause of death except a mysterious silver handprint on his chest. With the file, he also kept the key found on the body. When Jim was a young deputy, he was called to settle a protest of the tearing-down of a centuries old tree. Out of the crowd, he arrested a single teenage girl, Amy DeLuca. He would later admit that it was because he thought she was cute. Jim eventually married a woman named Michelle, and had a son, Kyle. However, when Kyle was only six years old, his mother left the family. In 1999, Jim was the sheriff of Roswell, and was called in to investigate a shooting that had occured during an altercation between two customers at the Crashdown Cafe. Although no one appeared to be hurt, witnesses claimed they saw a teenage girl, Liz Parker, get hit, and a young man go up to her and put his hand on her stomach, with her immediately reviving. He also found several empty bottles of Tobasco sauce at the scene. Shortly after, he pulled over teenager Max Evans on a routine traffic stop, and noted similar empty bottles in his car. Liz was, at the time, dating Jim's son Kyle, and Kyle told his father that he had seen a silver handprint on Liz's stomach on one of their dates. Putting all this together, Valenti stole Liz's waitress uniform from her backpack and, finding a bullet hole in it, called the FBI, whom he had been told to contact should any extranormal situation arise. Although the FBI denied having found blood on the dress, they then ordered all files on the subject removed from Valenti's office, confirming for Valenti that the FBI knew more than they let on. He made sure he kept the key from his father's file, hiding it in his thermos, but later found that stolen. Now believing Max Evans to be the alien that killed the John Doe in 1959, he began closely following him and his group of friends, now including Liz, who had broken up with Kyle, leading him to further suspicions. Valenti was eventually confronted by Everett Hubble, the man who was with his father when the innocent was shot, ending his career. When he shared his discoveries with him, Hubble went out and tried to kill Max. Valenti found them and shot Hubble before he could harm Max. But Max knew the reason Hubble had come to suspect him, and gave Valenti a serious tongue lashing. After this experience, Valenti began having doubts as to Max's true nature. To be continued...